


Paper Hearts

by Doyle



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gwen and Rhys's first anniversary. Post-CoE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

"I thought you'd forgot."

"Oh, so that was why you had such a face on this morning. Not likely to forget our wedding, am I? It was weeks before I could look my mam in the face again. I haven't been near a chainsaw since."

"And you obviously wrapped it yourself," she said, weighing the present in her hands. "Well done you. Did you just use the one roll of sellotape or did you have to go to the shops?"

"Go on and open it, then."

It'd be a book, she thought. It was about that size, and it was paper for a first anniversary; she'd got him tickets for the rugby semi-final. She smiled at him, at her big, daft husband, and ripped off the paper.

After a moment, when she hadn't spoken, Rhys moved quietly to her side and put his arm around her shoulders. "I found them on the computer the other day," he said. "Just silly snaps I took at the reception, but I thought… maybe you'd want that one framed to keep."

Herself in her wedding dress, creased up in laughter at something Jack was saying into her ear, Ianto smiling at them both with Jack's arm slung casually across the back of his chair; Owen frozen in the middle of reaching across the table for the last bottle of champagne. And Tosh, the only one of them who'd noticed the camera, smiling shyly out of the picture, looking happier than Gwen could remember.

"It's perfect, sweetheart," she said.


End file.
